


Room 307

by newbalenciaga



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 20 Questions, Alcohol, Angst?, Celebrities, F/M, Hotels, I honestly have no idea how to categorise this, I really don't know, Soonhoonfest Round 1, fem!Jihoon, fluff?, mentions the legal members of seventeen, tw: mention of abortion, ugh this is frustrating, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbalenciaga/pseuds/newbalenciaga
Summary: soonyoung and jihoon are being jailed by their dumb friends, for god knows why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my soonhoon fest entry under round 1!
> 
> prompt #96: fronting - seventeen

After Soonyoung moved his stuff and his guitar aside, he tested the door handle.

 

Still locked.

 

He tried twisting it hundred different ways for the hundredth time.

 

Nope. It still wouldn’t budge.

 

With a resigned sigh, he then went to start transferring Jihoon’s own things when Jihoon was just coming out of the bathroom, her sleepy face free from make-up. The exhausted girl made a beeline for the single queen size bed in the room and plopped on it facedown.

 

“Soonyoung, that’s very nice of you, but you don’t really have to do that.” Jihoon tapped the empty space beside her but didn’t even bother raising her head to look at the man. It was too much trouble to even make a single movement now. “Didn’t your arms hurt from all the things we did in the afternoon? Come here. It’s been a tiring day.”

 

Soonyoung ceased shuffling the carriage around to stare at the unmoving body on the bed. Jihoon’s offer was inviting, but her things weren’t going to arrange themselves by the closet. 

 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Come on. I won’t do anything to you.” She rolled her eyes as she snorted. Soonyoung never seemed like a prude before. The ridiculous thought made her giggle. “Besides, the bed is too big. We can share.”

 

Soonyoung breathed out a laugh (at Jihoon’s muffled proposition or her silly Neko Atsume-themed pajamas, Jihoon would never know). “Yeah?”

 

“Sure! If you want, we can use these pillows as a divider.”

 

It was Soonyoung’s turn to snort. He could sleep on the couch and let Jihoon take the whole bed. But, of course, humoring Jihoon was more fun.

 

“Okay.”

 

They put the pillows in the middle of the bed just as planned before they finally settled on their separate sides. Soonyoung pulled out his phone to check his messages (probably all from Seungcheol) while Jihoon took out Daniel Handler’s _Why We Broke Up_ to pick up where she left off. As soon as Soonyoung was done reading ( _ignoring_ ) the messages, he activated his music app.

 

“Hey, is this okay?”

 

Jihoon only waved her hand as a reply.

 

Not for long, one of Mozart’s piano concertos enveloped the room. Jihoon was busy pretending she could read past the third chapter and Soonyoung was still trying to stay still.

 

“I can’t believe our friends…our own staff…”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Actually, I thought something was off this morning, like, something was about to happen,” Jihoon said as she remembered her restlessness, the prickling of her skin at the anticipation, and the confusion on top of it all. “For some reason I was nervous the whole time. I was blaming the anxiety on the awards show, but I never got to shake it off even after the event.”

 

Soonyoung only raised his eyebrows at that, a funny expression on his face. Jihoon lifted her head and expertly swatted her friend’s arm with one of the lighter pillows.

 

“I’m serious, okay. I really thought that feeling would go away after performing and getting an award, but, no. This went on in the morning, until we left the after-party.” Jihoon collapsed back to the bed and sighed heavily.

 

Mozart continued in the background, mocking them with whimsical notes.

 

“They could’ve done this in our teambuilding but, _ugh_ —anyway, I heard you’re going to release your album next month.” With a smile on her lips, she propped herself on a pillow to face him again. It was always amusing to see her switch expressions so quickly. “Your very first one. Congrats.”

 

“EP, actually, but thank you.”  

 

“Any plans after releasing the EP? Collabs? Gigs?” she asked, curious and excited for him.

 

“Well, I don’t know if it’ll push through, but I might be opening act for Years and Years. There will be a couple of tours and gigs and stuff, sure, and maybe perform at SXSW?”

 

“Amazing. You’re really in demand.”

 

“Ah, not really.” Soonyoung laughed as he scratched his neck in embarrassment. “As long as I’m performing, I’m good.”

 

Jihoon gave him an unreadable look that made Soonyoung squirm a bit on his side of the bed.

 

Silence fell on them again before Jihoon inched closer.

 

“Okay, remind me again, why we are friends with these trolls? I can’t believe I am stuck here with you for a few days—no offense,” Jihoon huffed childishly as she rubbed her forehead, perfectly pink strands of hair in disarray. “Who started this dumb tradition anyway?”

 

Soonyoung bit the inside of his cheek. “You won’t believe it...”

 

“Wait, don’t tell me—”

 

Jihoon’s scowl could kill and would still look cute on her, Soonyoung mused. The man ruffled the girl’s hair to distract her from making an outburst. The gesture had partly succeeded only to divert her attention to his arm again. After that light scuffle that knocked off the pillows they set up as dividers, Soonyoung easily pinned her hand to his chest.  

 

Jihoon just kicked his leg in attempt to retaliate.

 

“Well, something had to be done about Mingyu and Wonwoo.”

 

“Oooooh, right. Was that like what, two? Three years ago?”

 

“Three years ago.”

 

“Hmm.” Jihoon ran her free hand on the mattress, reflecting. “But look at you now. Ain’t karma a bitch.”

 

She kicked again, which he was able to avoid this time.

 

“Yeah. I didn’t expect this at all,” he said with an apologetic grin that made his face look puffier and his eyes disappear.

 

Jihoon made a face before switching her position and relinquishing her sweaty hand. She lay on the mattress with her cleavage showing (a button had _unfortunately_ been dislodged in the wrestle), and Soonyoung had to pretend that he didn’t just stare at that for a split second.

 

“So, why did you think confining them for a few days was a great idea?”

 

“The tension was not only suffocating them but us, too, I guess? I mean, we all knew how much they liked each other. Anyone who hadn’t noticed might have to be really blind not to see. We thought we’d help them finally get their heads out of their asses.” Soonyoung turned off the playlist and set his phone on the nightstand.

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

It was hard to refuse while Jihoon looked so adorably invested in hearing about Mingyu and Wonwoo’s love life. 

 

“You were probably still auditioning the time it happened. We wanted to mess with Mingyu because for a while he had a major crush on Wonwoo but couldn’t even say two words to him without looking like a blubbering idiot. And Wonwoo, while hopelessly in love with Mingyu, refused to make a move. Their brand of awkward flirting was unbearable to watch. They were never going to progress if we didn’t interfere.”

 

Soonyoung leaned closer to whisper conspiratorially. “So everybody helped execute the plan to get them together. We rigged a lottery where we chose two people to participate in a 7-minutes-in-heaven game only that this couple gets detained for days.”

 

“So immature,” Jihoon remarked without malice while rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time since the night started.

 

Soonyoung stuck his tongue out to his companion. “Sure, but it got Mingyu and Wonwoo to finally do something about their feelings.”

 

“How gracious of you. And why the hell are you whispering?””

 

He liked to imagine that wink he did in the end made Jihoon flush pink. In reality, the girl was only slightly sunburnt from all the swimming they did in the afternoon.

 

“But what about us? Is this arrangement rigged, too? Or did they really draw lots?”

 

“Hmm. What do you think?” Soonyoung teased.

 

“I don’t see any reason for them to rig the pairing. Or why they even planned this all out.” Then Jihoon looked directly at him, smirking cheekily. “Unless, of course, you have a crush on me.”

 

Soonyoung let out a bark of laugh, “ _Me_? Maybe _you_ have a crush on me.”

 

This girl, never mind her size, almost pushed him off the bed.

 

“Pshhh. I heard that the success rate of this tradition is ninety percent.”

 

“Hundred. I planned a second event. You know? The one with Jeonghan and Seungcheol?“

 

“Aren’t they getting married this year?”

 

“Mhmm. When we confined Mingyu and Wonwoo, they both made a huge fuss and threatened to castrate me in particular. Cheol and Jeonghan, on the other hand, were so game. Though they never talked about how the confession went.”

 

“Do you think that they did the do then?”

 

“The what?”

 

If Jihoon rolled her eyes one more time, they would have fallen off their sockets.

 

“Wow.  You really choose to be a prude now?”

 

“I am not sure what you mean.”

 

“ _Ugh!_ Sex, okay? Do you think Seungcheol-sunbaenim and Hannie-unnie had a lot of sex that time?”

 

“Jihoon!” Soonyoung’s scandalized red face prompted his friend to tease him even more.

 

“Come on, Soonyoungie. You sound erotic in your songs, and you dance dirty routines, but you can’t even say the one word? Say it with me: _sex_. _Cheol and Hannie had a lot of sex_.” Jihoon had the nerve to bounce on the bed while she said all this.

 

“That’s not it! I really don’t want to think about what my bestfriend and his fiancée were doing in that room!” He cried childishly. He was also getting cross-eyed from all the bouncing that Jihoon’s breasts were causing. “How are you so crass now, huh? Fame really changed you—”

 

Jihoon slapped his chest soundly, finally noticing where her friend’s eyes had wandered.

 

“OUCH! SO VIOLENT!” She giggled when Soonyoung doubled-over at the exaggerated show of pain.

 

Silence fell on them as soon as Jihoon lay on the bed again and Soonyoung removed the last pillows that separated them.

 

“Hey, Soonyoung.”

 

“Yeah, Jihoon?”

 

“Do you think we can last three days?” Jihoon eyed the door with longing.

 

“Why?” Soonyoung made an exaggerated pout. “You don’t like me?”

 

Jihoon didn’t respond and continued staring at the door.

 

“I think we’ll last three days.”

 

“Heh. How are you even sure that you will not fall for me?”

 

“No offense, Jihoon, but while I find you attractive as hell, I’m not really ready for games. To be honest, I’m actually trying to move on.”

 

His friend only raised a perfectly shaped brow in question.

 

“One-sided love, blah blah blah. You know the deal.” Soonyoung fought the bitter smile tugging at his lips.

 

“Ah. Same.”

 

It was Soonyoung’s turn to throw her a questioning look. Jihoon only shrugged and refused to elaborate.

 

Silence fell on them again, but it had become slightly awkward.

 

Jihoon reached for her phone and checked if _Tubbs_ ate all the cat food again. Meanwhile, Soonyoung was just noticing the mini fridge in the corner and forced himself to investigate the contents.

 

“Well, well, well. We got wine, cola, and some water!”

 

“Food?” The pink-haired girl perked up at the possibility of snacks.

 

“It ain’t sweet jail time without the typical jail time menu!” Soonyoung happily waved a hefty bag of chips.

 

“Yes! Gimme!” With grabby hands, Jihoon demanded for the treat, an action Soonyoung thought was endearing. She quickly dug her hands into the offered bag and devoured each chip hungrily. “Aw, man, it’s been really a long while. Dieting sucks ass sometimes. Chips are the shit!”

 

In spite of her seemingly wholesome image, Jihoon never had a problem swearing.

 

“Chew properly, okay. Don’t worry. I’m not even going to ask you to share,” Soonyoung quipped fondly as he watched his friend stuff her mouth with more chips.

 

Jihoon only grunted in response. 

 

“Do you want some wine to go along with that?” The man stood again to grab the chilled bottle. 

 

“Sure. Pour me a drink, _oppa_. We have three days to prove that we are the the first failure to the tradition.” She mischievously wiggled her brows at him as she beckoned Soonyoung to come back to bed.

 

Jihoon never called him _oppa_ before, and while he knew she was only joking around he couldn’t help his pleased grin.

 

“Well, that’s true.” He then filled their glasses. “I mean, Mingyu and Wonwoo, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were understandable. Us, though...”

 

“Yep,” the girl agreed with a resounding P as if to emphasize her point. She then raised her wine glass to him. “To dumb friends and even dumber traditions!”

 

“To us, the first failed attempt!” They made a toast before they chugged down their drinks.

 

“Hey, baby. Let’s make our stay here more interesting.”

 

Jihoon looked at him with a weirded out expression on her face.

 

Realizing the uncharacteristic use of endearment, Soonyoung stood up to hide his red face. “Hey, let’s hangout by the veranda. The night looks beautiful right now. We can play 20 questions.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Each of us will have ten questions to ask about each other. We’ll alternate. But the thing is you can’t ask the questions that I have already thrown at you.”

 

They both parked themselves on separate chaise lounges with the wine and chips on the table between them.

 

“Well, that seems interesting...”

 

“And no refusing to answer nor lying your way out of a question.”

 

“Fair enough. But whatever is revealed in room 307 stays in room 307, alright?”

 

“Deal. You wanna start?”

 

“No. I want to be the last to ask.” She smirked and winked at him.

 

“Smart move. Okay. Game. First question: what is the one thing that you can’t do?”

 

“Kwon Soonyoung, what the fuck. That’s probably the corniest question I’ve ever been asked. Just ask me questions that will make me think.”

 

“But we just started!”

 

“Okay, fine,” she hummed, looking at rolling waves up ahead as if she could find answers there.

 

“And you said my question is not challenging.”

 

“Shush!” she admonished as she hit him with a throw pillow. “I can’t jump ropes to save my life. It’s not because of my height, but because I have very poor hand-eye coordination.” She blew her bangs away from her eyes. “Ha! Easy peasy! My turn: have you ever thought about having a relationship with another guy?”

 

“Never.”

 

“Well, that was quick—“

 

“Because the idea never crossed my mind!“

 

“So not even once? Even just a teeny tiny bit?”

 

“Yah!” He sat up to glare at Jihoon. “We alternate in asking, remember? It’s in the rules!”

 

“Rather unbelievable...”

 

“I’m straight as a ruler.”

 

“That’s what people in denial always say...I didn’t even ask you if you are gay or not...”

 

“Lee Jihoon, where do you get all this from?” He rolled his eyes, “I’m not gay, okay!”

 

“Okay! Okay! I am kidding! Somewhat. I just wanted to be sure because we thought you were. Actually, my staff and I thought so on the first few months until you introduced us to your girlfriend then.”

 

“What the fuck? You all thought I was gay?” He laughed so hard he almost fell off his chaise.

 

“What? You’re way too nice—”

 

“And straight guys can’t be nice?”

 

“—you’re fucking attractive, and you seemed to have more friends who are girls than guys—”

 

“—I could be a playboy—“

 

“—plus you have a really nice body,” Jihoon coughed. “Andniceassandthighs.”

 

Soonyoung’s grin couldn’t get any wider at the compliment.

 

Jihoon cleared her throat. “Like I could tell that you work out a lot. We thought that it was just a front. I mean, there are gay guys who look just as gorgeous as a straight man—“

 

At this point Soonyoung was already laughing so hard at Jihoon’s flawed assumptions. “Oh, man. What the fuck, Jihoon? Just...oh, my god.”

 

“So you’re really not gay?”

 

“I have nothing against gay people, and I even support the LGBT community, but, no. I am _not_ gay.” 

 

“Not even for Wen Junhui, that really handsome and sexy backup dancer who liked to flirt with everybody?”

 

“Shut up! I will never be gay, okay? How many times do I have to say this for you to believe it?” he said, throwing a potato chip to Jihoon’s direction. Jihoon only cackled at him.

 

“My turn: where do see yourself in the next five years?”

 

“No offense, Kwon, but you’re going to lose this game. Your questions are not exciting.”

 

“The objective of the game is to know the person, not to win.”

 

“Meh. Boring. There needs to be a winner. It’s not fun otherwise.”

 

“Time’s a tickin’, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung said as he tapped his watch.  

 

“Fine.” She held her hands up in surrender. “I don’t know. I’ll probably be opening a fashion line. Or maybe acting? Depends. What happens to producing idols in five years anyway? I really have no idea.”

 

It was a shame Jihoon couldn’t see how really talented she was. She’d even be more famous if she just kept doing what she was already working on now.

 

Soonyoung remembered the first time he met the 18-year-old, wide-eyed Lee Jihoon and couldn’t help that soppy smile from blooming on his face.

 

-

 

There was no better way to enjoy this confinement than to learn things about each other under the soft moonlight and the intoxicating effect of the drink in their hands.

 

Soonyoung learned a lot of things from Jihoon:

 

  1. She has no hand-eye coordination. (Lies. She can’t be top 2 in “Idols that dance best” list if it were the case.)
  2. She is surprisingly indecisive about her career path. (“But music is life.”)
  3. She’s only been in one relationship.
  4. She caught Jeonghan and Seungcheol having sex in her studio (but they both don’t know that she knows).
  5. Her greatest decision in life was to give Seungcheol (who was shopping) a demo of her singing an original (she was working as a cashier for H&M).
  6. Jihoon hates curry-flavored food.
  7. She stole a lot of bags back in the day.



 

Jihoon learned a lot of things from Soonyoung, as well.

 

  1. Soonyoung is responsible for their accommodation (c/o The Dumb Tradition TM).
  2. He is straight.
  3. And he is not a homophobe (phew).
  4. His muses for his lyrics were all of his past lovers.
  5. Soonyoung once had two girlfriends at the same time.
  6. He admitted that he’s more comfortable performing when intoxicated.
  7. He stole Matthew Healy’s guitar one time. (Matthew doesn’t know. And he will never know.)



 

-

 

The waxing moon was bright and the breeze got even cooler. The two friends decided it was wiser to share Jihoon’s sofa and lean closer to each other to keep themselves warm. Soonyoung had thrown an arm around Jihoon’s shoulder and the girl had been absentmindedly tracing the buttons on her companion’s shirt. They were down to a single question each and the wine was also down to their last few sips.

 

“Jihoonie, tell me a secret,” Soonyoung murmured to Jihoon’s hair. He felt her hesitate when she stopped her ministration on his chest and held her breath. It took her a few seconds and Soonyoung’s carefully strokes on her hair before she pressed closer to curl her body toward Soonyoung’s own.

 

“You don’t need to tell—”

 

“I was going to have a baby. Two years ago.”

 

Her friend froze at the admission. Two years ago, Jihoon was also just starting her career.

 

“I went to a housewarming party and met one of my neighbors there. Seokmin and I flirted a lot and got it on that night. We were complacent and didn’t use protection—so stupid,” she laughed hollowly against Soonyoung’s neck, amused by her own story, trembling lightly at the imagined cold. “It was only on the third month, when the choreographer commented about my lethargy, weird eating habits, and strange weight gain that I realized something was different about me.”

 

Jihoon sniggered to herself again, but her dainty fingers on his clothes were scrambling for purchase. Soonyoung covered her shaky hand with his, offering understanding in that single gesture.

 

“I booked an appointment just before Chuseok. No one knew about it except me and Seokmin. He was horrified with prospect of becoming a father while he was still in college. And we were both not ready and we didn’t want the baby and—” Jihoon was suddenly choking out a sob and pushing her face into his body. “Look, I didn’t mean to do it. It was wrong and until now I feel very guilty and—“

 

Soonyoung wordlessly wrapped his other arm around Jihoon’s waist and pressed his cheek against the crown of her head.

 

“I was selfish. I thought a baby was going to ruin my career, and I couldn’t be a mother, I couldn’t, I couldn’t not with that mentality. I was so selfish, _I am so selfish_ —“

 

Soonyoung wanted to say _It’s okay, you were young_ but he also knew they were useless words and that they weren’t ever going to bring back Jihoon’s baby. He could only comfort her by holding her close, rocking her body carefully, dropping kisses into her hair, and letting her cry out her regrets for a while.  

 

-

 

“So, my turn. What’s the deal between you and Joshua?” she asked, playing with the remaining wine in her glass. She had calmed down an hour or two later. And while their tired bodies screamed for sleep, their minds were very much wide-awake.

 

“We’re fine,” Soonyoung replied, faking nonchalance and averting his gaze to the pale moon hanging in the sky.

 

Jihoon knew better than to ignore the clenching of Soonyoung’s fist on his knee. “Lies. I don’t get why you had to punch him the other day—“

 

“He’s a snake. That’s what he is.”

 

At Jihoon’s confused look, Soonyoung groaned. “You don’t have to know everything, Jihoon.”

 

“No, Soonyoung. That’s part of the rules. No refusing to answer questions.”

 

The young man heaved a sigh again and leaned back to stare at the clear sky.

 

“Jisoo,” he started, expression quickly changing, “is a dick. To you, he may look sweet on the outside with his soft boyfriend looks and gentleman image, but in reality he’s the complete opposite.”

 

“And that pisses you off because...?”

 

“That fucking bastard is the reason I broke up with Seungkwan.”

 

“You dated Seungkwan? Boo Seungkwan, my vocal coach?” Her eyes widened at the revelation. “Oh, my god, what?!”

 

“Yeah, I caught Seungkwan and Jisoo in a very compromising position in the studio.”

 

Jihoon only had to lean closer to him for Soonyoung to elaborate.

 

“She said she was out to train this new singer. But when I went to her office I caught her on her knees sucking the life out of that son of a bitch.”

 

If Soonyoung hadn’t been too livid recalling Seungkwan and Jisoo’s tryst, he’d find Jihoon’s disturbed face very comical.

 

“Soonyoung, I didn’t know. I’m sorry that this happened to you.”

 

“Nah, all in the past now.”

 

“But, last question: why did you have to punch him in the face when he was just talking to me?”

 

Somehow, Jihoon knew the young man was going to avoid answering that one, so she cornered him by physically caging Soonyoung between her arms, her shadow dropping on his face.

 

“All twenty questions are asked. Game over, Jihoonie,” he replied instead as his eyes fell on her mouth. His careful hands grabbed her hips.

 

“Answer the damn question, Kwon Soonyo—”

 

He closed the gap between their faces real quick and kissed Jihoon full on the mouth. Before the girl could react, Soonyoung was already pulling away.

 

“I like you. A lot—”

 

“What.” Jihoon’s heartbeat sounded louder than the noise of the crashing waves. 

 

“—more than you can ever imagine. And for a long time. I really, really like you, Lee Jihoon. Jisoo can’t have you, too.”

 

“You really do have a crush on me.”

 

“That much is a given, I guess.”

 

“And that one-sided love...you were talking about me?”

 

“Obviously—”

 

“It’s not unrequited, oh, my god!”

 

“Are we always going to be interrupting each other?” Soonyoung asked with a chuckle before it dawned on him what this pink-haired girl was saying. “What.”

 

“Kwon Soonyoung, you idiot. I am in love you!”

 

 The second kiss (which Jihoon initiated) was all relief, desperation, adoration, and pure unadulterated joy. And maybe a bit of that wine and chips.

 

Soonyoung stole one last kiss from Jihoon before he pulled the latter closer in a warm embrace.

 

The night quietly rolled by to give way to a beautiful dawn.

 

-

 

**[NEW RECEIPTS] SoonHoon collab**

 

Hey, guys! It’s me, your local SoonHoon trash and I am here today with a new receipt for y’all!

 

So we all heard about their collab song titled “Someone That Loves You” and bOY WAS IT LIT!

 

But we got some pretty exclusive info going on. ;)

 

One of our admins went on vacation to this very private beach resort. As she was walking back to her room, she spotted our Power Couple cuddling by the veranda! Jihoon was leaning on Soonyoung’s shoulder. The admin claims Soonyoung seemed to be working on a song, with his trusty guitar in his hands and his famous lyrics book on Jihoon’s lap. And as soon as they were done, SY kissed JH’s forehead before carrying her inside their shared hotel room!

 

We wanna share photos but it’s best to respect their privacy. ;) But we don’t say bullshit, so trust us on this.

 

Were they writing Someone That Loves You then? We can only speculate. But one thing’s for sure: that song is now a SoonHoon anthem.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic that I've ever written. EVER. Aaaaaahhhhh
> 
> Plot is inspired from a play called '20 questions' by Juan Ekis
> 
> And I just pictured them singing 'Someone That Loves You' by Honne and Izzy Bizu sooooooo I Had To
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I want to give a huge shout to Candy aka my fanfic coach/beta for giving this fic a beta and giving me more ways to improve. I really learned a lot from you, Ate Candy. :)
> 
> You can talk to me on twitter! @cheolesterol


End file.
